1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquarium devices, and especially a unique aquarium device wherein liquid is maintained above the access aperture of the aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, aquariums have been utilized as an interior decoration for homes by enhancing the natural beauty of aquatic plants and animal life. Furthermore, aquariums serve as an instructional aid for one to easily observe the habits of aquatic life.
Naturally, since aquariums are designed as a habitat for living creatures, there must be a means of providing ready access to the aquarium interior in order that the water of the aquarium may be aerated as well as food supplied to the creatures living therein. In the past, known aquariums have provided such an access opening in the top portion of the aquarium thus detracting from the natural beauty of the aquatic scene. Examples of such aquariums include that shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 231,677, issued May 21, 1974, to Miller. The Miller aquarium incorporates a uniquely designed cap to cover the opening in the aquarium top. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 238,688, issued Feb. 3, 1976, to Shalom, shows an aquarium having a standard rectangular shape with an open top. U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,937, issued Jan. 17, 1950, to Gandy, shows an aquarium having an inverted pyramidal shape, and also including an open top.